The Ookami and the Hanyou
by MimiTaisho
Summary: It long after Naraku is destroyed and Inuyasha has to live without Kagome and is of no use to the others so he vanishes. Koga has been coming around to see if Kagome has returned only to find the hanyou has vanished. He goes to search for him. What will happen when Koga finds Inuyasha?


The sun slowly rose over the horizon as the young hanyou let out a yawn as he awoke in the morning. He slowly looked over to Kaede as she herself was already awake preparing a few herbs here and there. To him it felt like a normal morning that that he had grown accustom to before hearing Miroku and Sango enter the hut followed by Kohaku and Shippo. He slowly remembered their fight with Naraku was over they destroyed him over a year ago and Kagome was sent back to her time. He slowly closed his eyes concealing his golden amber eyes before looking back at the remainder of the group. They ate the breakfast that was prepared before everyone went to do their own things. Shippo left for his training to because a full fledged fox demon. Sango and Kohaku left to help neighboring villages with any demon problems, and Miroku himself left on a call to another village that needed an assistance with a possessed lord. Once again he was alone and found himself making his way towards the well only to look down into the well jumping down every so often to see if he could pass through only for nothing to happen. After a while he turned and headed to the sacred tree and sat at the base of the tree staring up at the branches and leaves. A cool breeze blew by announcing the coming of fall to the land, and it only showed him it was nearing the second anniversary of Naraku's defeat. As he sat quietly he suddenly caught the scent of someone closing by and had to groan knowing the scent well. A few moments later the ookami was standing in front of him looking down at the hanyou with a smirk on his face.

"Yo mutt." He greeted him like he normally did.

"What the hell do you want now you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha shot back already knowing why he had shown himself.

"If its for Kagome she still isn't back, and I'm starting to doubt she will be coming back."

"Why don't you go through the well and get her?" Koga asked crossing his arms annoyed.

"Don't you think I've tried that!" Inuyasha snapped making the ookami back up for a moment. The two were quiet for a while before Koga let out a sigh and placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Well you cheer up. Its no fun to come around and not get in a fight with you." Koga said as he was right about the fighting.

After saying something Inuyasha slapped his hand away before folding his hands into the folds of his fire rat robes. Koga simply smirked before taking off once again leaving the hanyou alone. Koga was right, when Kagome was around they were constantly fighting, but now they don't even throw punches anymore. Heck the ookami could place a hand on him and the worst thing he could do was smack it like he had done a few moments ago. Once he could no longer smell the scent of the ookami he slowly headed back to Kaede's hut. When he arrived it was close to sunset and she was preparing dinner. Shippo was so far the only one to return as of yet, and was showing Kaede a few new little attacks and tricks he hand learned. Inuyasha sat in his corner thinking to himself and had to admit since Kagome had left he himself didn't feel like he belonged there anymore. He was like a painting on the wall that was there when you needed him but in a way ignored when he wasn't needed. Once everyone returned Kaede served dinner and everyone ate before Inuyasha finished and stood up. He snuck out of the hut as everyone was busy talking away with each other and raced off into the forest. He decided he would go out into the world and try and find something he could do or find some place her could belong, but then again that would be hard to do for him as he was a hanyou. Before he completely left however he paid one last visit to the sacred tree and then to the bone eater's well. He slowly touched the wood before turning his back and walking off into the forest leaving what he had know behind.

A few weeks later Koga once again made his way to the village as he had been doing since Kagome left, but this time found no sign of the hanyou. He looked around a bit before making his way into the village and spotting the demon slayer. He walked over to her stopping her before she could get on Kirara to head out with Kohaku once again.

"Yo Sango where the heck is the mutt. I usually find him hanging around the well or the sacred tree." He said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha? We actually aren't sure. He disappeared a few weeks ago and we haven't seen him yet. Kohaku, Kirara, and I went searching for him but haven't found any sign of him. Miroku has even go out with Hatchi and Shippo and couldn't fine him. Which we really need to find him soon." She said mumbling the last part to herself.

"Why do you have to find him so bad?" The ookami asked cocking his head to the side and scratching the back of his head.

"Well the night of the new moon is approaching again, and since Inuyasha turns human that night he is defenseless. Tessaiga doesn't even work for him on those nights, and since he hasn't been fighting we are worried he won't be able to hold his own." Sango said showing a bit of concern in her voice.

"I guess I could help you guys look being I really don't have much to do anymore." Koga said before racing off to help in the search for the hanyou.

Koga was finding it hard to believe that the hanyou would just up and run like he did especially since for the last year all he had done was wait by the well and tree for some sign of Kagome's return. He quickly raced to the well seeing if maybe the well opened up and he entered into Kagome's world but he only caught the scent faint before it pointed to the forest. Koga quickly took off in the direction the hanyou had gone knowing he had to find the hanyou in the next two days. Koga race as fast as he could still not breaking a sweat as he race onward.

It was his last day to locate the mutt but when he thought he picked up his scent it faded again. He was still unsure what caused the hanyou to leave the safety of his home and his friends the way he did without at least giving them a reason. Koga stopped and slowly looked around trying to catch his scent once again hoping to catch the scent as the sun was already setting. He quickly started racing off trying to find the hanyou before stopping when he caught the scent of something. It was like the hanyou's but different and there was also the hint of blood mixed in it. In an instant Koga was racing through the forest trying to locate the hanyou following the scent. Koga finally caught sight of a dark haired boy with the same clothing as the hanyou with a large ogre demon hovering over him with a giant mallet. As the ogre began to swing down Koga quickly charged kicking the ogre down before slicing the demon up with his claws. He quickly turned back to see the hanyou knocked out and battered from most likely being hit with the mallet already. He noticed the hanyou's sword laying a bit a way and walked over to pick it up. However the barrier preventing a demon to pick it up stopped him. He made his way back over to the hanyou and propped him up before taking the sheath which did allow him to hold. He walked back over and sheathed the sword without touch the hilt before returning it to the hanyou's side. He picked the hanyou up and placed him on his back before he began to look for a place for the to stay for the night. Koga walked for a while before finding an abandon hut with a drinking well next to it. The ookami set the hanyou down before going out to the well and brought the bucket up full of water into the hut and started to treat the hanyou's wounds. His mind continued to race on why the hanyou just up and left but his focus returned to the hanyou when he realized not only was he injured he was running a fever. The ookami figured that was likely the reason he wasn't able to dodge the ogre's swings too well. He stood up and started to look through the hut soon finding a futon and set it out for the hanyou covering him up and placing a cloth on his forehead to bring the fever down.

As the sun slowly rose the next morning Inuyasha slowly woke up and started to look around trying to figure out what happened to him and where he was. All he remembered was him fighting the ogre only to be beaten. He slowly sat up grabbing the cloth off his forehead clinching it ashamed with himself. The thought on who rescued him was in the air and slowly looked around finding no one and lowered his head once again wanting to beat himself up for it. Koga entered the hut a few moments later gathering the hanyou's attention.

"Ah so your up mutt. Just in time I just finished making you something to eat." He said placing down a few fish he had gone and caught.

"Keh, I'm fine I don't need it." He said looking away.

The ookami sighed before walking over to him gaining his attention again before placing his hand on his forehead before feeling his own as well. Instantly the hanyou's face went red on how close their faces were before backing away only to be forced to sit once again.

"You still have a fever and you face is red. Eat or I'll force it down you throat myself." Koga said crossing his arms watching the hanyou who finally started to eat.

As they sat quietly while Inuyasha ate Koga's eyes never left him. He figured now would be a good time to try and figure out why the hanyou left the safety of the village.

"Yo mutt. Why the hell did you leave Kaede's village without telling anyone. You had everyone worried as well as me." He said as the hanyou's behavior was far different than what he had known.

Inuyasha was quiet for a while as he continued to eat before he slowly looked to the ookami. He himself wasn't really sure why the wolf was worried for him. They had been rivals for a while so why would he come looking for him when Kagome could of returned at any moment and he would of been able to have her.

"I left because I wasn't needed, and I was growing weak. Which was proven last night." He said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Koga made his way back over to the hanyou and started to fix up his bandages before making him lay back down before taking the bucket to go refill it. As he got to the door he slowly looked back at the hanyou and smirked.

"You know if you feel that useless you can come back to my pack. I'll put you to work and give you a place to stay. In the pack you will feel needed as we rely on each other. Just think about it then let me know." He said walking out of the hut leaving the hanyou to think to himself about what he needed to do or what he wanted to do.


End file.
